starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Battlefront II
Star Wars: Battlefront II es la secuela de Star Wars: Battlefront. Es un videojuego de Star Wars, el que mas ventas a tenido, que sigue las muchas aventuras de varios personajes. Los dos juegos son muy similares, ya que ambos giran en torno a soldados de varias facciones luchando en diferentes lugares. Battlefront II, sin embargo, incluye los elementos y las misiones de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith , así como aspectos mejorados de juego, como el combate espacial y la posibilidad de jugar como un personaje Jedi u otros héroes. El modo campaña del juego es titulado El Auge del Imperio. La historia lleva al jugador a diferentes misiones a través de la galaxia como parte de la Legión 501 Imperial conocida como el Puño de Vader. Otros modos de juego son "Instant Action" (Acción Instantánea) donde el jugador puede pelear en cualquier campo de batalla - tierra o espacio, y "Galactic Conquest" (Conquista Galáctica) donde el jugador pelea por el control de la galaxia. El juego fue lanzado el 1 de Noviembre de 2005 para la PC, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, y PlayStation 2, el mismo día que La Venganza de los Sith fue estrenada en DVD. Nuevas Características *La mejora en la experiencia de un solo jugador incluye mejoras en la IA enemigos y aliados. Una mayor énfasis es también colocada en la narración de la historia, de un inicio a un final, basada en los objetivos de la misión. * Mejorado el modo Conquista Galáctica que se juega en una escala galáctica. *Nuevas batallas espaciales que permiten al jugador pelear mano a mano en Alas-X, Cazas Tie, Interceptores Jedi, y demás cazas estelares. Los jugadores también tienen oportunidad de abordar naves capitales y entrar en combate con otros enemigos en las diferentes secciones de las naves. *Mas de 12 campos de batalla en tierra y en el espacio, incluyendo varios de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith como Utapau, y Mustafar. También incluye nuevas localizaciones de la trilogía clásica, incluyendo el interior de la Estrella de la Muerte, y el Tantive IV. Sin embargo, algunos de los frentes de batalla del primer juego fueron eliminados. *Oportunidades especiales a través del juego de empuñar un sable láser y usar su poder favorito de La Fuerza como un personaje Jedi o Sith (ver sección de héroes), dependiendo del frente de batalla. *Dos nuevas clases: Ingeniero (tierra) e Infantería (espacio). El ingeniero reemplaza al Piloto en tierra, ya que el Piloto es ahora la primera Clase Espacial. *Otras clases especiales de "oficiales" dependiendo del bando del jugador. Por ejemplo, las fuerzas de la República pueden elegir convertirse en Comandantes Clon, mientras que los jugadores del lado de la CSI pueden hacer uso de MagnaGuardias. *Acción multijugador online arriba de 24 jugadores en PS2, arriba de 32 en Xbox o arriba de 64 en Windows (más unidades de Inteligencia Artificial). *Compatible con Wi-fi (inalámbrico), multijugador inalámbrico arriba de cuatro jugadores (PSP). *Unidades de Ingeniero/Piloto puede secuestrar vehículos enemigos mediante el uso de sus cortadores de fusión para rasgar las escotillas, abrirlas y extraer al enemigo, antes de subir y robar el vehículo. *Los jugadores serán capaces de cambiar el número de refuerzo en "Acción Instantánea" de 150 para escaramuzas rápidas hasta 750 por equipo para batallas épicas. *Nueva y mejor interfaz gráfica de usuario para un mejor juego. *Nuevos modos de "Instant Action": Caza, Capturar la Bandera, XL( sólo PC) y Hero Assaut (Asalto de Héroes), donde los jugadores pueden luchar con cada héroe o villano del juego. *Los jugadores pueden cambiar su personajes en cualquier Puesto de Comando aliado. * Los jugadores pueden ganar premios con las unidades. Por ejemplo, cualquier equipo puede obtener el "Endurance" (Resistencia), "The Guardian" (Guardian), y los premios "War Hero" (Héroe de Guerra), pero sólo los francotiradores puede ganar "Marksman" (Tirador Escondido), sólo los ingenieros pueden ganar "Regulator" (Regulador), y sólo los soldados e infantería puede ganar "Frenesí". Entrenamiento El juego contiene una misión opcional de entrenamiento en Geonosis. Esta misión lleva al jugador al rededor de un campo de batalla y le enseña todo sobre los varios métodos de pelear una batalla. La misión estaba integrada por las siguientes tareas: *Llegar a un punto específico del mapa. *Eliminar tres droides exploradores. *Destruir a un droide dañado. *Capturar un puesto de comando cerca de una nave estrellada de la Tecno Unión. *Reparar dos droides. *Destruir un droide araña con un Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno (AT-TE). *Apoderarse de un holocrón dejado en un punto por un geonosiano muerto. *Capturar un puesto de comando en la cima de una montaña. *Usar un rifle de francotirador para eliminar a otros tres droides. *Destruir un droide araña con un lanzacohetes. *Eliminar a diez enemigos como Mace Windu. *Destruir el búnker principal de la CSI. La Legión 501 no se creó hasta después de la Batalla de Geonosis, pero un soldado clon, que más tarde se convertiría en un miembro de la 501, añadió esta entrada de diario: My primer día como un miembro de la 501... fue caluroso, arenoso, caótico. Nada parecido a las simulaciones en Kamino. Por supuesto que es más o menos la forma en que fue para todos nosotros, ¿no?. Toda la crianza, todos esos años de entrenamiento... en realidad no se prepararon para todos los gritos, toda la sangre, ¿verdad? Francamente me sorprende que nunca llegó más allá de la primera hora, no importó el primer día. Aunque parezca increíble, los de la 501 sobrevivieron a Geonosis, emergentes y aguerrido, y listo para lo que la guerra iba a lanzar en nosotros. Modos de Campañas Misiones de la República Misiones del Imperio *'El Auge del Imperio:' En este juego la campaña empieza con la legión de élite de soldados clon 501 en la batalla de Geonosis. De ahí continua con las Guerras Clon y hay que jugar varias de las batallas que se realizaron en diversos planetas de la geografía galáctica, como Mygeeto, Felucia, Kashyyyk, la batalla espacial de Coruscant, o Utapau, hasta que llega la ejecución de la Orden 66, cuando se tendrá que eliminar a los Jedi, dar fin a la guerra y dar inicio al Imperio. De esta manera se pasa de ser un soldado clon de la República a un soldado imperial miembro de la tropa élite "El puño de Vader". Luego habrá que acabar con cualquier indicio de rebelión pasando por Naboo, Kamino y Mustafar hasta una rebelión de prisioneros en la Estrella de la muerte. La campaña continúa en Polis Massa, buscando los planos robados de la Estrella de la Muerte, y luego a Tatooine, donde se desarrolla la batalla en el Tantive IV y es capturada la princesa Leia. La campaña acaba con un victorioso asalto a Hoth encabezado por el mismísimo Lord Vader. Era de Entrecruces, Misiones de la Historia Los jefes Ciertos niveles de la campaña exigen la eliminación de una persona importante o de las personas con el fin de ganar la batalla. *Utapau—General Grievous *Templo Jedi—Tres Maestros Jedi *Naboo—Reina Apailana *Mustafar—Gizor Dellso *Estrella de la Muerte— Padawan Jedi Rebelde *''Tantive IV—Princesa Leia Organa *Yavin 4—Alto Mando Bothan Conquista Galáctica Al igual que en el original, en este juego la conquista galáctica se basa en la dominación de todos los planetas de la Galaxia. Pero aquí hay muchos más planetas y para conquistarlos se necesita hacer un uso inteligente de las diversas flotas que se tienen a disposición. Con las flotas se avanza de planeta en planeta. En cada planeta al que se llegue y que esté conquistado con el enemigo se comenzará una batalla en tierra; si hay encuentro entre dos flotas empezará una batalla espacial. A diferencia del primer juego, aquí cada jugador tiene su turno y va ganando puntos. Con esos puntos puede que comprar las unidades características de cada facción (En un principio se empieza con la unidad básica) y las bonificaciones que se usan en batalla. Juego Compra de Clases Lista de clases y su costo Bonos Lista de los bonos Escenarios Finales Nacimiento de la Rebelión La Soberanía de la República = El Reinado Oscuro del Imperio = El Levantamiento de la Confederación = Nuevos Modos Modo de caza Escenarios Captura la Bandera Capturar la bandera, o CLB para abreviar, es otro modo disponible para jugar en todos los mapas (incluyendo los espaciales). En CLB, dos facciones tratan de capturar la bandera y regresar a una base. Los puntos se otorgan al equipo que recupera la bandera. Los ganadores son determinados por la facción con el mayor número de banderas capturadas, ya sea por un número determinado de capturas o de un límite de tiempo. Cuando una tropa Jet (República) o un Soldado Oscuro (Imperio) recoge la bandera que no puede volar. Cuando un Jedi recoge la bandera no serán capaces de usar la Fuerza o de usar los Saltos de la Fuerza. Los Droidekas no pueden levantar la bandera en el modo de pelota. Algunas reglas pueden variar dependiendo de las variaciones presentes en el juego: CLB de Una bandera o de Dos banderas. CLB de Una bandera En el CLB de Una bandera, una bandera neutral se coloca aproximadamente a medio camino entre las bases de cada facción. El objetivo es capturar la bandera y llevarla a la base de la facción contraria. Este es el único modo de CLB para los mapas del espacio. CLB de 2 banderas El modo de CLB de 2 banderas se asemeja a la captura tradicional de la bandera. Se trata de dos facciones, en las cuales ambos sostienen una bandera en sus respectivas bases. El jugador debe robar la bandera de la base del enemigo y traerla a su propia base. Modo Asalto de Héroes XL Clases de tropas thumb|left|250px|Fuerzas Imperiales en Battlefront II En el juego se pueden utilizar nueve tipos de unidades distintas, cada una de las cuales tienen distintos tipos de armamentos, utilidades, y habilidades. Existen seis tipos que son comunes en todos los bandos, estos son: soldados, infantería pesada, francotiradores, ingenieros, pilotos y marines. Estos dos últimos son exclusivos para batallas espaciales. Cada bando tiene también dos unidades especiales, cuyo número en la batalla es limitado y que cumplen la función de comandantes, espías, refuerzos, etc. Por último se encuentran los héroes, son diferentes dependiendo del mapa o del bando y solo puede ser utilizado por un jugador a la vez. Su presencia es progamable. A continuación se explicarán detalladamente: Clases Terrestres Son los seis tipos principales que se usan en los combates sobre la superficie del planeta: Soldados de Infantería Son la infantería básica o de asalto en el combate. Equipados con un fusil y una pistola láser y detonadores térmicos, son los más comunes y más fáciles de usar. Son el soldado clon (Antigua República), el superdroide de combate (CSI), el soldado de asalto(Imperio Galáctico) y el soldado rebelde (Alianza Rebelde). Infantería Pesada/Asalto Las tropas de infantería pesada son lo que hoy llamamos antitanques. Estas tropas brindan un poderoso soporte a los soldados de asalto y están especializados en eliminar los vehículos enemigos y formaciones cerradas de infantería. Están armados con un lanzacohetes, una pistola láser, detonadores térmicos y minas explosivas. Se encuentran el soldado pesado (Antigua República), el droide de asalto (CSI), el soldado de choque (Imperio Galáctico)) y la vanguardia rebelde (Alianza Rebelde).Nota si se consigue dar suficientes ataques a un veiculo enemigo se dara un lanzacohetes teledirigido Francotiradores Son las tropas de exploración cuya tarea es encontrar y eliminar enemigos desde una posición segura y alejada del campo de batalla. Están equipados con un rifle de precisión, una pistola láser, torretas láser automáticas portátiles y detonadores térmicos. Son el tirador clon (Antigua República), el droide asesino (CSI), el soldado explorador (Imperio Galáctico)) y el francotirador rebelde (Alianza Rebelde).Nota cuando consigues 6 tiros en la cabeza a los enemigos se dara un rifle de precisión de rayos (de un tiro mataras a cualquier enemigo) Ingenieros Son el sustituto de los pilotos que encontrábamos en Battlefront I, sin embargo esto significa que no podremos utilizar naves en los combates terrestres. Los ingenieros de combate son más fuertes en el combate cerrado y son capaces de reparar vehículos y torretas y sabotear vehículos enemigos, además de proveer dispensadores de bacta que proporcionan salud y munición. Llevan como armamento una escopeta, un cortador de fusión (para reparar), paquetes explosivos con detonador remoto y dispensadores de salud y munición. Dentro de este tipo están el ingeniero clón (Antigua República), el droide ingeniero (CSI), el ingeniero imperial (Imperio Galáctico) y el contrabandista rebelde (Alianza Rebelde).Nota si matas cierto número de enemigos en una vida se dará una escopeta flechette Clase Especial 1 Para poder utilizarlas en el combate habrá que ganar cierta cantidad de puntos dependiendo de la unidad y hay un máximo de ocho unidades por batalla. thumb|266px|Soldado Jettrooper en el planeta [[Mustafar.]] República Galáctica *Comandante clon: Son los que lideran los ataques contra el enemigo, poseen una gran potencia de fuego y pueden subir la moral de las tropas. Están equipados con una ametralladora de cadena, una pistola láser, un droide de reconocimiento y poseen la habilidad de repliegue que aumenta la defensa de las tropas de su alrededor. CSI *MagnaGuardia IG-100: Son los guardaespaldas del general Grievous poseen un gran armamento, y son letales contra formaciones cerradas de soldados. Tienen un fusil lanzamisiles bulldog, un lanzador de radiación, veneno neurotóxico (afecta a los enemigos que se encuentran alrededor) y un droide de reconocimiento. Imperio Galáctico *Oficial imperial: Al igual que el comandante clon, este oficial fuertemente armado lidera el combate y es capaz de aumentar el daño que producen sus soldados. Se encuentra armado con una pistola sónica, un mortero, un droide de reconocimiento y la habilidad de furia que aumenta su poder de ataque. Alianza Rebelde *Guerrero wookie: Fuertes y feroces los compatriotas de Chewbacca son los soldados más resistentes del juego. Están equipados con una ballesta láser, un lanzagranadas, detonadores térmicos y un droide de reconocimiento. Clase Especial 2 República Galáctica *Soldado Propulsado o jettrooper: Con su jetpack o mochila de propulsión es capaz de moverse rápidamente a cualquier sitio del mapa y realizar una emboscada. Se encuentra armado con un lanzador de protones (especial para acabar con los escudos de los droidekas), una pistola comando y detonadores térmicos. CSI *Droideka: Los droides destructores o droidekas son los indestructibles (por decirlo de alguna manera) del campo de batalla. Poseen un escudo que les permite disparar desde adentro y los protege del fuego enemigo. Son capaces de compactarse en una rueda (tipo Samus) para trasladarse rápidamente (aunque eso los deja invulnerables). Tienen blasters repetidores y un generador de escudos deflectores. Imperio Galáctico *Soldado oscuro : Como una mejora del soldado propulsado también posee un jetpack que le permite trasladarse rápidamente. Tiene como armas un lanzaarcos eléctrico con el que puede atacar a varios enemigos a la vez, una pistola comando y detonadores térmicos. Alianza Rebelde *Espía bothan : Son expertos en el sigilo, el espionaje y las emboscadas. Pueden ir a la base enemiga sin ser vistos y sembrar el caos con una bomba o con su incinerador. Tienen un rifle incinerador, una bomba de relojería y la habilidad de invisibilidad. Unidades espaciales Son solo dos y no varían según el bando: Pilotos thumb|256px|[[Bombardero TIE/sa|TIE Bombardero & Ala-X en Battlefront II]] Son los especialistas en los combates en naves ya que pueden reparar la nave mientras vuelan. También están equipados para el sabotaje de la nave enemiga. Poseen una pistola láser, un cortador de fusión y bombas de tiempo. Marines Son aquellas unidades de infantería, prácticamente iguales a un soldado, que sirven para desembarcar en la nave capital y destruir sus sistemas internos, no pueden reparar la nave mientras vuelan pero son mucho más fuertes que los pilotos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Están armados con un fusil láser, un lansador de IEMS y detonadores térmicos. Variantes de Tropas República Galáctica Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Imperio Galáctico Alianza Rebelde Armas Premios Armas y Equipo Blaster y armas de proyectil Las armas explosivas Soportes Soportes del Heroe Habilidades Jedi y Sith Heroes Héroes del Lado de la Luz República Galáctica Alianza Rebelde Villanos del Lado Oscuro Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Imperio Galáctico Lados Neutral/Criaturas Naves Capitales República Galáctica *Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis *Caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo 170 *Ala V Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Droide Buitre *Tri-Caza Droide *Caza estelar Belbullab 22 *Cañonera Droide Imperio Galáctico *Caza TIE *Bombardero TIE *Interceptor TIE *Lanzadera T2-c clase Theta Alianza Rebelde *Ala-X *Ala-A *Ala-Y Funciones de los diferentes cazas Vehículos Planetarios República Galáctica *AT-RT *AT-TE (Solo en Geonosis pero en Felucia aparece descompuesto) *Tanque de combate clase sable IFT-X *Deslizadora BARC *Cañonera LAAT Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Droide Tanque Lanzacohetes clase Hailfire *Droide Araña OG-9 *Tanque Droide Caracol *AAT *STAP Imperio Galáctico *Tanque de combate clase sable IFT-T *AT-AT *AT-ST *Moto Deslizadora Alianza Rebelde *AAC-1 *Moto Deslizadora *Aerodeslizador T-47 *LAAT *Tauntaun (como animal de montura) Puntos de golpe crítico Frentes de batalla [[Archivo:Battlefront_2.jpg|thumb|left|264px|Concepto Artistico promocional de ''Star Wars: Battlefront II.]] Todos los mapas de uso *Coruscant: Este es el planeta ciudad corazón de la República, donde se puede jugar la batalla espacial y el escenario en el Templo Jedi donde ocurre la masacre de la Orden 66. Aqui aparcen: Mace Windu (República), Darth Maul (CSI), Luke Skywalker (Alianza Rebelde) y el Emperador Palpatine (Imperio). *Felucia: Un planeta de aspecto amazónico donde las criaturas que los habitan son más peligrosas que el enemigo. Entre estas, el acklay. Aqui aparecen: Aayla Secura (República),Jango Fett (CSI), Chewbacca (Alianza Rebelde) y Boba Fett (Imperio). *Kamino: Es el centro de clonación de la República y la fuente de poder del ejército clon. Aqui aparecen: Obi-Wan Kenobi (República), Jango Fett (CSI),Han Solo (Alianza Rebelde) y Boba Fett (Imperio ). *Geonosis: El planeta desértico donde se iniciaron las Guerras Clon. Aqui aparecen: Mace Windu (República) Y el Conde Dooku (CSI). *Mustafar: Planeta volcánico donde Anakin Skywalker acabó con los líderes separatistas y consigo mismo. Aqui aparecen: Obi-Wan Kenobi (República),Darth Maul (CSI),Obi-Wan Kenobi (Alianza Rebelde) y Anakin Skywalker (Imperio). *Utapau: Es aquí en este planeta de ciudades enterradas donde Obi-Wan Kenobi acabó con el general droide Grievous. Aqui aparecen: Obi-Wan Kenobi (República), General Grievous (CSI), Han Solo (Alianza Rebelde) y Boba Fett (Imperio). *Kashyyyk: El planeta natal de los wookiees y Chewbacca.Aqui aparecen: Yoda (República),Jango Fettthumb|Ki-Adi-Mundi en Mygeeto(CSI),Chewbacca (Alianza Rebelde) y Boba Fett (Imperio). *Hoth: Planeta helado, base de los rebeldes que es destruida por el Imperio.Aqui aparecen: Luke Skywalker (Alianza Rebelde) y Darth Vader (Imperio) *Endor: Luna selvática, hogar de los ewoks donde tiene lugar el capítulo final de la primera trilogía.Aqui aparecen: Han Solo (Alianza Rebelde) y Darth Vader (Imperio). *Tatooine: Podría decirse que este planeta desértico controlado por contrabandistas y piratas fue la cuna de la familia Skywalker.Este esta dividido en dos mapas: Mos Eisley,donde aparecen Obi-Wan Kenobi (República),Darth Maul (CSI),Han Solo (Alianza Rebelde) y Boba Fett (Imperio) y el Palacio de Jabba donde aparecen Aayla Secura (República),Darth Maul (CSI),Luke Skywalker (Alianza Rebelde) y Boba Fett (Imperio) *Dagobah: Pequeño planeta de superficie fangosa donde se exilia el maestro Yoda y le enseña las artes Jedi a Luke Skywalker.Aqui aparecen: Yoda (República),el General Grievous (CSI),Yoda (Alianza Rebelde) y Darth Vader (Imperio). *Yavin IV: En esta luna estaba la base original de los rebeldes donde tiene lugar la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la muerte.Aqui aparecen: Mace Windu (República),Darth Maul (CSI),Chewbacca (Alianza Rebelde) y Boba Fett (Imperio). *Naboo: Aquí habitan dos razas principales, el realengo humano y los gungan que vivían por separado pero a raíz de la invasión droide se unificaron como una sola nación.Aqui aparecen: Obi-Wan Kenobi (República),Darth Maul (CSI),la Princesa Leia (Alianza Rebelde) y el Emperador Palpatine (Imperio). *Polis Massa: Sistema de asteroides que sirve como estación médica y de servicio.Aqui aparecen: Yoda (República),Darth Maul (CSI),la Princesa Leia (Alianza Rebelde) y el Emperador Palpatine (Imperio). *Estrella de la Muerte: La nave principal del Imperio Galáctico capaz de destruir planetas.Aqui aparecen: Obi-Wan Kenobi (República),el Emperador Palpatine (CSI),Luke Skywalker (Alianza Rebelde) y el Emperador Palpatine (Imperio). *Tantive IV: Nave rebelde del tipo Blockade Runner que es interceptada por Darth Vader y donde es capturada la princesa Leia.Aqui aparecen: Yoda (República),el General Grievous (CSI),la Princesa Leia (Alianza Rebelde) y Darth Vader (Imperio). *Mygeeto:Planeta helado arrazado por la guerra y cubierto de cenizas y escombros donde se encuentra la futura fuente de energia de la Estrella de la Muerte.Aqui aparecen : Ki-Adi-Mundi (República),el General Grievous (CSI),Luke Skywalker(Alianza Rebelde) y Boba Fett (Imperio). Facciones y mapas específicos de la época Mapas Espaciales Mapas Descargables de Xbox Live Versión PSP Medallas Voces de reparto Contenido descargable de la Xbox Live Nuevos héroes Los nuevos niveles *Bespin: Ciudad de las Nubes *Yavin 4: Arena *Rhen Var: Puerto *Rhen Var: Ciudadela thumb|150px|[[Asajj Ventress en el Battlefront II.]] NOTA: Estos mapas son del primer juego e, incluyendo el mapa de la playa de Kashyyyk, pueden ser jugados en el modo Asalto del Héroe a lo largo del juego. Nuevos modos *Rhen Var: Puerto; Cazería de Wampas Wampas (garras) vs. Rebeldes (Todos los tipos) Niveles *''Amongst the Ruins'' *''A Desesperate Rescue'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''First Line of Defense'' *''A Line in the Sand'' *''Underground Ambush'' *''Knight Fall'' *''Imperial Diplomacy'' *''Preventative Measures'' *''Tying up Loose Ends'' *''Changing of the Guard'' *''Prison Break'' *''Birth of the Rebelion'' *''Recovering the Plans'' *''Vader`s Fist Strikes Back'' *''Revenge of the Empire'' *''Our Finest Hour'' Especies En el juego aparecen varias especies de la saga. Estas son: *Humano]] *Twi'lek *Cereano *Cyborg *Especie de Yoda *Wookiee *Bothan *Hutt *Rancor *Gamorreano *Geonosiano *Zabrak *Ewok *Wampa *Tauntaun *Acklay (solo en el nivel Heart of Darkness) *Tusken *Jawa *Gungan *Nautolano (solo en la expansion para Xbox Live) *Rattataki (solo en la expansion para Xbox Live) Tambien se pueden ver en algunos mapas peces,que moriran si hay una explosion cerca de ellos, y aves en el suelo que se alejaran volando cuando alguien se acerque. Mods Uno de los mas famosos mods que circulan en la red de Star Wars Battlefront 2 es el Extreme Mod el cual agrega a cada civilizacion 3 unidades nuevas, modifica las demas y cambia otros aspectos del juego. Otro mod tambien muy famoso es el Conversion Pack 2.2 el cual es uno de los mods que da mas aspectos nuevos al juego agregando la Antigua republica y a los sith como en los juegos de KotOR agregando heroes y varios tipos de juego mas por ejemplo Heroes Vs Villanos que enfrenta a todos los heroes de un lado (Republica, Rebeldes, Antigua Republica) contra los heroes del otro considerados villanos (CSI, Imperio, Sith's). Apariciones de Personajes y Criaturas Detrás de las escenas Las diferencias entre el Trailer y el Juego Final Trivia Ver también *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront III'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' ''Curiosidades: ''En el juego yoda no puede subirse a los vehiculos ni a las maquinas ni el General Grievous Ya que a los rebeldes le dicen el lado bueno y al imperio el oscuro en este juego despues de usar a los clones usas al imperio, el lado oscuro,se suponia que manejaramos a la rebeliòn esto es debido a que la campaña sigue la historia de los clones conformantes de la legion 501 que luego de la orden 66 pasaron a ser las fuerzxas del imprerio conocidas como el Puño de Vader Notas y Referencias Enlaces externos Pagina oficial de Star Wars: Battlefront 2 bg:Star Wars Battlefront II de:Battlefront II en:Star Wars: Battlefront II fr:Star Wars: Battlefront II it:Star Wars: Battlefront II nl:Star Wars: Battlefront II pl:Battlefront II pt:Star Wars: Battlefront II ru:Star Wars: Battlefront II fi:Star Wars: Battlefront II sv:Star Wars: Battlefront II Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de Xbox Categoría:Videojuegos de PSP